new town new school
by klaus.caroline222999
Summary: lily and milley are living it. then thier parents decide to send them to a normal highschool how will they survive and who will be there? story better than summary


**heyy everyone...**

**i am not sure to make this a loliver,loe or nilly so please let me know who you to be with lilly and the rest of the boys will be paired with someone else eventually but this does not mean that they will not have thier moments will lilly three of them will have at least some romance with her but only one will get the girl please try to ignore the spellings and punctuation though i will try my best to make it as correct as possible**

**disclaimer...s don't own anyone ...so don't sue me... thanks! 3 3**

**one more thing this is not exactly like hannah montana so don't try to take similarities and differences out and one more thing there was never a hannah montana miley was the rock star always **

**chapter 1**

lilly's POV

"shut the damn alarm clock miley" i screamed for the second time.

"ok i shut ?

"yess"

"ok now get up and get dressed we dont wanna be late on our first day!"

i saw her walking towards the bathroom as i got up. we had been homeschooled and now that we had moved to maliabu only miley and me actually my mom and mileys dad got together a few years back and we became stepsisters but even before that we were like sisters only so this happened when we were like both one quality each miley could sing and had an amazing fasion we pursued it...today miley is a rockstar and i design only for big celebraties as my newest fasion line was sold out in 2 parents have always had one motto what you earn is what you keep so we basicly are millionaries and our parents dont care about us anymore we used to be homeschooled ut we wanted the pleasure of going to a regular high school so we live on our own in fabolous houses have awesome clothes and whatever a teenage girl could ask for...from now

so i got up and got dressed from my lates collection and got we both went downstaires had breakfast prepared by our maids,went outside sat in the limo and were face to face to our school.

we had barely stepped inside the corridor then suddenly someone shouted "see there lilly truscott and miley stewart"

then a hundred fans came running toward us and were asking for autographs and photographs

it felt like ages when our principal came and told everyone to go to their classes and gave us our schedule.

my classes were like this

1. biology

2. english

3. maths

4. chemistry

BREAK

5.

6. PE

7. geography

8. physics

9. 2nd language

wow that is one hectic schedule miley showed me hers we had geography,physics and 2nd language together.

"we only have three classes together" i said.

"miss fashion designer sister say what ?"

"yeah see"

well she saw and the bell rang at the same time, time for biology...

so we said bye and promised each other to meet at break in the cafeteria.

so far so good...i sighned and made my way to biology it was a regular class and when i entered everybody started staring at me surprisingly there was a similar face :joe jonas

i met him on a tour with miley their band "the jonas brothers" is a big hit the three brothers kevin joe and nick are extremely cute we all got together and had some fun.

so when joe waved me i went and sat next to him.

"heyy" i said

"heyy back at ya " he replied "what are you doing here i thought you and miley were homeschooled"

"we were but our parents thought that we should have the experience of a normal highschool so here we are. what bout you huh? what you doing here?"

"our parents were tired of all the moving around so we finally decided to stay here for a while and work on a new record"

"that's great now miley and me at least have some company" i laugh

"well that's right the jonas brothers at your service ma'am"

"why thank you sir"

"now if you all are done talking we can start the lesson"our teacher yelled at us.

the rest of period went studying biology... finally the bell rang bio is like the worst subject of all i was just about to say bye to joe when he asked

"whats your next period?"

"um let me check my timetable...it's english though i have no idea where to go"

"I'll walk you it's on my way to my next class as well"

"thanks"

and we made our way to our next classes maybe time here would not be so bad ...

**well that's the first chapter so plzz let me know your reviews and nothing will be for sur about the parings unit another chapter or 2 **

**plzzz review ...**


End file.
